Nyotalia: The Aftermath
by ShadowLyrics1
Summary: After Holy Rome and Italy were separated, what happened next? This is the story of Holy Rome leaving and their lives apart.
1. Seperation

After Italy's grandmother died, she went to live with Austria. Needless to say, they weren't off to a great start.

"Okay," Austria sighed, clutching a book to her hip. "All you have to do is obey me and do what I say. I'll take care of your countries politics and land." She squinted at Italy's hair through her glasses. "Your hair is too long."

"Eh?" Italy grabbed a handful of her auburn hair with a fist. "But it's only down to my shoulders! Nonna said I'd look pretty with it grown out-"

"Quiet." Austria walked over to Hungary, a man who lived with her. "Do something about his hair. It's much too long for a boy."

"A boy?" Hungary repeated, glancing at the child who was just out of earshot. "Well, it you say so." He stepped forward, offering a hand. "Come on, Italy, I'll cut it for you."

The younger whimpered but reluctantly took his hand. She shuffled along into Hungary's room and sat cross-legged on the bed. She cringed when Hungary took a pair of scissors out of the drawer.

"Um," he stuttered. "Don't you think your clothes are a bit...masculine?"

"No," Italy huffed. All she was wearing was a long shirt and black pants. She felt it was a lot more comfortable to move around in than a dress.

"Well, here we go." Hungary started clipping her away. Italy watched in horror as her locks fell to the sheets.

"I promised I would grow it out, though," she muttered. Once her haircut was done, she studied her new style in the mirror: it was a little shorter than her chin, making it seem wavier than it really was.

"I'll get you another pair of clothes too," Hungary offered.

"No need for it." Austria strode in normally. "I've already prepared work clothes for him."

Before Italy knew it, she was in brown pants, a white shirt, a black vest, and a navy jacket. It was too...boyish for her taste. At least with her normal attire and hair, you could tell her gender.

"Your first job is to clean the floor in the kitchen," Austria snapped, shoving a broom into her hands. "It's filthy."

Italy grunted and trudged into the kitchen, starting to do as she was told. She felt someone staring at her from the door. She slowly turned around and let out a short scream when she saw who it was.

It was a young girl around her age clad in a black cloak. (She apparently liked to wear boy clothes too.) Her long wavy blond hair was pulled back out of her face. When Italy saw her, she flinched and her black hat shifted and became lopsided atop her head.

"Eh? Oh, Holy Rome," Italy realized. "Hi."

Holy Rome adjusted her hat and righted herself. "Um, hi. ….What are you doing here?"

"I'm living here," Italy explained. "Austria put me under her control, and...well, my sister's with Spain."

"Ah…" Holy Rome took a step back. "So you're living here now?"

Italy blinked in confusion. "That's what I said, wasn't it?"

"Just making sure. Um, I have to go take care of something." Holy Rome walked backwards out of the room and broke into a sprint once out of sight.

**_Later_**

"Get this, get that, do this, do that…" Italy grumbled as she lugged a pail of water along. "I'm real tiny and this is heavy. Hungary should be doing this, not me."

She halted when she saw several guards gathered in the courtyard, Holy Rome among them. She set the pail down and fixed her jacket as it slipped off her shoulder.

"Holy Rome!" she called, running to him. "Hey! What's going on?"

Holy Rome flinched at her sudden appearance and absentmindedly twirled her braided hair. "What're you doing here?"

"Hm? Nothing, just getting something for Austria," Italy shrugged. She glanced at the soldiers. "Something wrong?"

"Oh...It's complicated…" Holy Rome tapped her foot impatiently. "You see, I'm going away for a while."

"For how long?" Italy asked obliviously.

"Maybe a long time…"

"Huh?" Italy frowned. "Why? Do you have to?"

"Yeah, I have to." Holy Rome took a step towards her. "Before I go, there's something I wanted to tell you."

Italy cocked her head in confusion. "..."

"I…"

Holy Rome leaned forward and kissed her.

When they stepped back, Holy Rome sighed in agitation. "I love you. And I always will."

"But…Ah! Hold on!" Italy ran inside and came back out with a broom. She shoved it towards her friend. "Take this. To remember me by when you're gone."

Holy Rome took it and studied it. "Thanks."

"And...we'll see each other again!" Italy called as she began to leave. "We will! I promise!"

Holy Rome paused before she exited and turned her head, giving one last weak wave, smiling with her eyes cast down to the ground.

"...Yeah," she muttered. "We will."

***To be continued! I've had an obsession with Fem!Holy Rome (too cuuuute!) so this is that story and a continuation of what they were doing afterwards. Next: Ita-chan's part! (And sorry for the kiss scene. We've seen it so many times so I didn't make it that special…)**


	2. Holy Rome and Jonas

_**Modern Day**_

Holy Rome sat sadly in her room, flipping through the yellowed pages of her book. Her hair was tied in a half-up, half-down fishtail braid, held back with two black feathers. Her hair wasn't wavy anymore, but rather straight. She was also dressed differently, with a long black shirt and white neck bow and black legging with black boots. Needless to say, she was still into dark colors.

"Excuse me, Elise?"

She turned her head to the person in the doorway. She had to use a human name because she was in another person's home.

"Yes?"

"Someone's here to see you." The woman smiled warmly at her. "I believe it's one of the men who was traveling with you."

"Oh, thanks," Holy Rome muttered. She shut the book and strode past the woman and into the entrance room. She eyed the man who was reclining on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Hello," he greeted happily.

"What do you want?" she groaned.

He was taken aback by her comment. "Aren't you glad to see me? You've been stuck at this lady's home because of your injuries. I've come to take you back."

"Back where?" Holy Rome asked tonelessly. "Back to wherever camp is? Fine, then." She grabbed her backpack where all her stuff was and left without so much as a "thank you" to the woman who was housing her.

"That was rude," her soldier scolded as he ran after her. "She took care of you for, what, a month? And you just left without saying 'good-bye?'"

"Yup," Holy Rome replied curtly avoiding eye contact. "Please, just leave me alone, Jonas."

"…What's wrong?" Jonas adjusted his pack on his back and frowned. "I know you. Now come on, tell me."

Holy Rome paused and stopped. She dropped her pack on the ground, bent down, and pulled a book out of it. She threw it to Jonas. "Page eight."

Jonas took a moment to read the cover first. "This is a book about countries," he pointed out. "Wait. Did you steal this from that la-"

"Read it, stupid."

Jonas pouted, but went to the page and stared at the picture: a map of Italy. On the side was a few paragraphs about Italy's great culture, riches, and geography. All it talked about was how amazing and wonderful the country was.

"What about it?" he asked obliviously. "Are you thinking about Italy again?"

"Remember when I told you that I asked him to join with me to become a powerful empire…?" Holy Rome asked, snatching the book back and stuffing it back in her pack. "Well, he didn't need me. He did himself."

"Oh." Jonas looked away and they started walking again in strained silence. "But, um…I'm sure he misses you too!" He ran a hand through his spiky brown hair. "You two were close, so I'm sure you'll see each other sometime."

"It's been a few centuries," Holy Rome sighed. "I give up. He would've found me already if he were looking for me."

"Why don't you go to him?" Jonas huffed in annoyance. "You're so stubborn. We move around a lot, so it would be really difficult to track you down."

"I know," Holy Rome shrugged. "Look in the table of contents." She took the book out again and threw it to him. He eyed her suspiciously and flipped to the contents. "Now find me."

Jonas ran his finger down the names, reading them out loud. "Prussia…America…France…" He frowned. "I don't see you."

"Exactly." Holy Rome halted and sagged her shoulders. "The world forgot about me."

Jonas winced. "Uh, no, I'm sure they didn't!" He put a hand on her shoulder. "This old thing isn't updated!" He opened it and pretended to read from it. "Look; it was published in 1993. It's twenty years from then!" He threw it over his shoulder into a lake. "Don't listen to that thing."

"…I heard that he's friends with that sister I've never met," Holy Rome sighed. "What's-her-name."

"Germany," Jonas clarified.

Holy Rome gave him a death stare. "Yeah, thanks." She kicked a rock. "So where's camp this time?"

"France," Jonas answered, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "We can't attack him anymore since the war is over, but we found a nice hotel there." He pulled out his laptop and looked it up. He pointed to a picture he found on Google Images. "See? Isn't it nice?"

Holy Rome rolled her eyes. "People are too spoiled these days."

Jonas tossed his laptop back in his pack. "Or maybe you just can't get into modern times. Get rid of the sword and get a gun. Stop walking on foot and get a car!" He glanced down at his own aching feet.

"Get over it," Holy Rome smiled. "You're such a wimp."

"Says you." Jonas nudged her. "C'mon, there're the troops." He ran over to them, Holy Rome following close behind.

"Hi, Lucas," Holy Rome greeted to an older member.

"Hey." He sighed happily. "Can you believe it? We aren't sleeping outside tonight!"

She glanced at all her smiling troops. Since her empire had been swallowed up, they had no place to stay anymore. And she had to have people to protect her since she'd become so weak. It made her feel pathetic, but she was happy to have them all around her.

"Let's get going," Holy Rome ordered. "I want to get out of here."

_**Later**_

"Wow," Holy Rome breathed. Even she couldn't deny, the hotel was nice. Like, expensive and nice. She watched all the smartly dressed citizens walking in and out of the doors in awe. She hadn't seen so many people in… She couldn't remember when.

"Nice, huh?" Jonas gestured to a comfy seat next to him in the lobby. She giggled in delight and threw herself onto it.

"It's been so long since I've been someplace this nice," she chuckled.

"How about we get you to your room?" Jonas grinned. "I'm sure you'll love it."

"Oh, I will." She rushed to an elevator with him and felt it go up. Somehow, she liked the feeling. It creaked to a stop and the doors slid open, letting the two out. They ran to their room and Jonas used his card from the front desk to unlock it. He pushed the door open and they ran inside.

"I have a bed!" Jonas cheered, bouncing up and down the nearest one. "Woo!"

"I do too~!" Holy Rome did a front flip onto hers and laughed. "It's been too long since I've had this kind of luxury."

"You don't have to keep moving around like this," Jonas pointed out. "You can come live with me and my little sister. She likes you. And if she finds out you're an empire, so what? She's too young to get it anyway." His expression darkened. "And since our mom died, she needs a female role model."

Holy Rome sat on the edge of the bed. "You know I can't stay with you. It's in my sister's country. Germany doesn't know who I am, so… Plus, it's too close to Prussia and she'd recognize me."

"Why do you keep avoiding them?" Jonas asked, tilting his head.

"…I don't know," Holy Rome sighed. "I just feel like they don't want me around."

"…" Jonas frowned. "Look, I've known you practically my whole life. For fourteen years. I was only six when I first met you, but I was told to protect you. And I think that it's best if you come with me."

Holy Rome hesitated with her response. "I don't know."

Jonas raised an eyebrow. "You have no problem visiting my sister and me. I'm sure Elsi wouldn't mind you staying."

"Elisabeth doesn't understand," Holy Rome argued. "She's only ten."

"She doesn't have to." Jonas hugged his knees to his chest. "Why won't you come with me? I just want to do what's best for you. I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't think it was the right thing to do."

Holy Rome thought in silence for a moment. "…I want to, but I don't think that Italy would find me there."

"So you _didn't_ give up hope!" Jonas chuckled. "You're so cute when you're stubborn!"

Holy Rome blushed. "Yeah. Whatever." She took a breath. "I… Fine. I'll go with you."

Jonas blinked. "Huh?"

"I said I'd go live with you," Holy Rome repeated. "You deaf or something?" She crossed her arms. "Don't make a big deal out of it. It a simple 'yes.'"

"But I've been asking for fourteen years," Jonas said, starting to fidget. "And you've finally said you would… Can I hug you?"

"Eh?"

"Just this once?" He extended his arms and grinned in his usual carefree way. "Please~?"

"…Fine," Holy Rome groaned. Jonas ran over and squeezed the life out of her. She yelped in pain and he released her.

"You're the best!" he said. He jumped around the room and cheered. "Yaaaaayyyy!"

"Settle down," Holy Rome hissed, gripping the sheets of the bed. "Don't make me change my mind."

Jonas instantly shot back to his bed and sat in it calmly, although he was still beaming. "Okay!"

Holy Rome groaned. "Are you sure you're an adult?"

Jonas actually had to think about that. (Holy Rome did a face-palm.) "I think so."

"Good," she smiled. "We'll go to your place in the morning. The troops will be happy to be home, huh?"

"I'm sure they will," Jonas replied. "They have families and all, you know."

Holy Rome fell backwards on her mattress, letting her legs dangle off the edge. "It's settled, then."

***Yay! Jonas will be happy!**

** Jonas: I am happy!**

** Holy Rome: -_-' Idiot.**

** Anywho, I never sai that this would be told out of order, but I'll try to make it so it's not confusing. We'll see Ita-chan next time~! Please review!**

** K bye.***


	3. Italy and Independence

_**1848**_

Austria walked into her home and collapsed into a chair. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Oh, you're back!" Hungary exclaimed. He walked over and grinned. "So, how was your trip?"

"You act like it was a vacation," Austria groaned. "I went for business. Of course it was horrible. Where's Italy? Has he been doing his chores?"

"Yes," Hungary answered. "Italy's actually grown quite a bit in the time you were gone."

"Really? How old does he look?"

"Like a teenager." Hungary turned to the door to the bedroom. "Italy! Austria's home!"

"I'm coming!"

_Huh,_ Austria thought. _Italy sounds a little girly. _

Italy bounded in, wearing her usual jacket and pants. "Good morning, Austria~!"

If Austria were drinking something she would've done a spit-take. Italy looked...taller, sure, and his hair had grown just long enough to pull back into a short ponytail. His face was littered with makeshift bandages, like usual (he was quite "accident prone"). But he had a...figure.

"Um, Italy…" Austria muttered, looking him up and down.

"Yeah?"

"...What happened?"

"I got older!" He did a twirl. "Now I finally look like a girl!"

"A-A girl?!" Austria sputtered. "You're a girl?!"

Italy cocked his – oh, sorry – _her_ head in confusion. "Yeah. Why?" She ran a hand through her wavy auburn ponytail. "Is there something wrong with that? I was a girl when you left, wasn't I?"

Austria wanted to answer, _"No!"_ but instead replied, "Y…Yes, I suppose. Hungary, go put her in more….suitable clothes."

"'Suitable?'" Italy repeated. "My clothes are 'suitable!'"

"A dress would do," Austria sighed, pushing her glasses back up onto her face. "And would you mind getting me something to drink while you're at it?"

"No problem." Hungary ushered Italy into his room and sat her on the bed. "Stay here for a minute." Italy waited for him to come back in with a blue dress with teal trim. He tossed it to her. "Put this on." With that, he left her to change.

Italy eyed the dress in her hands. It was expensive and well-made. How did Austria expect her to do her chores in this? She pouted and changed into the dress with a bit of difficulty. She wasn't used to this. She shuffled out of the room and stood in front of Austria, holding her arms out to her sides.

"I'm done," she announced flatly.

"You look so pretty!" Hungary gasped, pouring Austria's tea.

"I don't feel pretty," Italy huffed immaturely, crossing her arms. "Can I go change back now?"

"No," Austria said. "Those will be your new clothes from now on. I'll get you more just like it."

_"Ehi!"_ Italy stomped on the ground. "What's the deal? How do expect me to be able to do my work in this thing?!"

"You'll find a way," Austria snapped. "Now, go clean the windows. And dust the bookshelves. And the paintings."

Italy muffled a scream and stamped off to do her chores. She snatched a duster from the closet, deciding to tackle the dusting first. She sauntered over to the nearest bookshelf and began to dust it.

"I'm going to make up a song," she decided. She smirked and began to sing, _"Ehi, ehi, papa, dammi il vino_!" She smiled wider and dusted faster. _"Ehi, ehi, mamma; ehi, ehi, mamma!"_ She did a twirl, almost tripping on her gown. _"__Non posso dimenticarne il sapore…"_

She frowned. She had to rush that line a bit to fit the tune. And the next she'd have to do even faster… Oh, well! _"Della Bolognese che ho mangiato tempo fa~!"_

"Italy!"

She flinched and slowly turned around. "Yes, Austria?"

"Stop that singing!" she groaned. "It's annoying…"

"Oh…" Italy moaned. "Sorry."

Austria exited and Italy continued to dust, only not as fast. She glanced at the titles of the books. They were all boring. They were all nameless to her. A few included histories of countries she'd never heard of. She didn't want to become one of those. She wanted to become great.

She dropped the duster. _She wanted to become great._ She ran into her room and dug out a war outfit. She'd had it just in case. It was a boy's uniform, naturally, but… She threw it on anyway. It had a buttoned blue jacket, matching slacks, a red sash, and several honorary badges. The badges were old, from all the way back in her battle with Turkey, but she kept them anyway. She inhaled and walked into the room where Austria was resting in a chair at the kitchen table.

"…Italy?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing that?"

"I…I want to become better," Italy replied, avoiding eye contact. "But I can't do that unless I'm not under your rule." She finally met Austria's eyes. "Austria, I'm sorry, but I'm declaring war with you."

She was at a loss for words. "No. You can't do that. Go back to your chores."

"It's not just me!" Italy argued. "The citizens of my country have been rioting. They don't want this anymore."

"Too bad." Austria took a sip of her tea. "You're under my power and you'll do as I say. And I say go away."

Italy furrowed her eyebrows and left for her room, returning with a sword.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Austria adjusted her glasses. "You do realize you'll lose, right?"

"If you're that positive you'll win, then fight me. I'll get the Kingdom of Sardinia in on it too. And Tuscany. We'll all defeat you… Unless you let us go right now." Her grip tightened on the hilt of her sword. "Make your choice."

Austria smirked. "You're being arrogant today, aren't you? Fine, then. But you will no longer be welcomed in my home until the war is over. And I won't let anyone else take you in."

"I assume that includes my own home?" Italy asked.

"Mm-hm." Austria stood up and walked past Italy. "You do know that I don't want to do this, but if you're so intent on it…"

"I don't want to," Italy sighed. "I have to."

Austria left and Hungary walked in. He blinked stupidly at Italy's change of attire. "Italy? What's going on?"

"I…declared war with Austria," she answered.

"What?!" Hungary put his hands on Italy's shoulders. She cast her eyes down at the floor. "Why'd you do that? You were fine just the way you were!"

"My people weren't, though," Italy muttered. "They come first."

Hungary narrowed his gaze. "Are you sure you want to do this? I know I can't stop you if you do."

"I have to," Italy replied shakily. "…Hungary?"

"What…?"

Italy sniffed and tried not to start crying again. It was embarrassing. "…I don't want to be country anymore…"

Hungary bore a sympathetic expression as Italy cried into his shirt. He ran a hand through her hair and held her close. "I know, it's hard."

"Normal people don't have to deal with this!" she whined. "So why do I?"

"…" Hungary really didn't know how to answer that one. He simply held the nation and allowed her to cry.

After a while, she finally stepped away and wiped the stray tears from her eyes. "I'd better go get my soldiers. Bye."

Without another word, she walked away.

***Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like this was the best place to end it. **

** Holy Rome: That was a horrible place to end it.**

** Italy: Why, yes, yes it was.**

** Why must you all bully me…? T.T**

** Holy Rome: Because we hate you.**

** Italy: Why, yes, yes we do.**

** Don't you start. =_=**

** K bye.***


End file.
